CDB: The Invadinator
by Efi Taph
Summary: While causing havoc in Danny's house Zim accepts a dare not to have sugar for a whole month. Things don't exactly work out. a CDB based oneshot


_XD idk HOW that picture of Arnold Shwortzazim turned into a CDB one shot about sugar XD but it did so.. yeah enjoy XD_

_A CDB based oneshot. information on CDB found here: www. cdbseries. weebly. com_

_CDB (c) ME_  
_IZ (c) JV_  
_DP (c) Butch Hartman_

_Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
_

The sound of a loud crash coming for the living room made the young man sigh. He was always hearing the tale tale crash of his furniture and other belongings ever since he had invited in his 'little guest.'

_"Only for a little while! Zim promises!"_ The annoying green mooch had said when they first met. Sadly for the man the _Little While_ soon became a LONG while and it was bordering seven months stuck with him already.

"What did you break this time Mo-" The man froze. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he demanded wanting to know why his local mooch was running around the living room and jumping on his furniture wearing only boxers and an unbuttoned white shirt.

"DON'T MOVE!" Zim shouted jabbing a lamp at him and grinning wide before talking into an imaginary communicator. "I'VE CAUGHT THE GHOSTY AND HE'S READY FOR TRANSPORT!"

"Knock it off! What are you-" he froze eying the questionable clothes again. "THOSE ARE MINE!"

"AHH! HE'S ON TO US RUN!" Zim dropped the lamp and tried to run up the stairs of the small home.

"Oh no you don't!" The man chased him and quickly tackled him tot he floor being faster then the average person himself. "Now WHY exactly are you wearing my clothes and breaking things?"

Zim stopped struggling under him. "I'm the Invadinator!"

"The what?"

"I saw it on TV." He grinned wide thinking that ended the conversation and trying to get up.

"Tv?" Groaning the man got up off Zim. "That stuff will rot what little brains you have you know."

"I like it." Zim snapped starting to get up dusting himself off.

"WAIT!" The man slammed him back to the floor.

"DANNY!" Zim shouted eeping loudly as he hit the floor.

"You've been into my sugar again haven't you?" Danny glared at him holding him still.

"WHAT? Nooooo~ Of COURSE not!" Zim laughed nervously. "WHY would i get into your sugar?"

Danny glared and stood up going over to the couch and flipping the pillows on it watching as leftover sugar crystals went everywhere. He rolled his eyes. "Zim.. you have a problem."

"I CAN QUIT ANYTIME I WANT!"

Eying him suspiciously Danny crossed his arms. "Oh really? Well let's see how the 'Invadinator' takes it when I don't buy anymore sugar for the month."

Zim eeped his eyes widening. "I-I can take anything you dish out!" he crossed his arms stubbornly. "Zim has no problem!"

"We'll see."

"YES WE WILL!"

**QQQ**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screaming from the TV jolted Danny awake and he whined searching for the remote to turn it off.

"Stupid Zim and his horror films. AHA!" he found the remote and was about to turn off the TV when he realized that this was in fact the local news that he had turned on before falling asleep. "What the?"

"PAN-demonium here as an insane green monster has been attacking every grocery store in town, stealing all the sugar and causing thousands of dollars in property damage!"

"Th-thousands..." Danny choked mouth hanging wide as he watched a sugar crazed Zim tear apart the wall of a convenience store and attack the police with his pak legs all the wile gorging himself on sweet sugar.

"Oh wait! I've just been informed that the military is here to stop it!"

"MILITARY!" This was getting a bit to far out of hand. "That's enough of this." Danny flipped the TV switch and ran out the door.

**QQQ**

Zim blushed embarrassed as the police escorted him back to Danny's house. he wasn't sure WHAT had gotten into him, but he knew he was in BIG trouble now. After Danny had stopped him from destroying the town he had been taken in for questioning and now was being brought home. He could care less about the earth authorities, but he was terrified about what Danny would do to him.

Danny stood on the front step glaring as the car approached, his arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Zim stepped out of the car and stared at the ground as he came up to the door.

"One week Zim... you couldn't even last ONE week."

"I have a problem..." he squeaked quietly.

"Get in the house." Danny groaned following Zim inside and slamming the door closed behind himself.

**QQQQQ**


End file.
